


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by Geonn



Series: Underdogs, Volume 3 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Experimentation, Werewolves, Young lesbian seducing older straight woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Dogs of War," Gwen Willow visits London in the hopes of finding a bit of romance. She winds up being successful, but not in the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after my novel "Underdogs: Dogs of War." Check out underdogs.geonncannon.com for more information

Milo believed in the pack. She believed there was strength in numbers, and she enjoyed how it felt to tear through the woods behind Ant’s bar with the rest of her crew. Her time in America had changed her in many ways, but the most prevalent was the knowledge of how freeing it could be to run alone. Living in Seattle had been her first time away from her pack. It was a frightening prospect, but Ariadne showed her that there was joy in the solitude. She didn’t have to worry about the others keeping up. She could go where she wanted and stay as long as she wanted. The independence made the wolf exuberant.

Before America, if the rest of the pack chose to stay in for the night, Milo would stay in even if the wolf was itching at her. Now she went out regardless of what the others said. It thrilled her. It gave the wolf side of her more independence than she’d ever had, and there was a certain irony that she’d found that freedom after a trip to America.

When she got back to her apartment, the sun was just beginning to rise. She slipped in through a broken door in the basement and transformed next to the radiator. She had a small stash, another idea she got from Ariadne, and she took out a towel to wipe the sweat from her skin. She put on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. If she ran into anyone in the hall they would just assume she was coming from the laundry room. 

At the top of the stairs she stopped and stared at the woman sitting on the floor across from her apartment. The high heels she wore were enough by themselves to mark her as out of place, but something about her exuded wealth even when she was dozing on the floor of a three-story walk-up. Milo had a feeling she knew who it was, but she waited until she got close enough to see the visitor’s face before she said anything.

“Miss Willow?” 

Gwen didn’t lift her head. Milo crouched beside her and gently touched her arm. Gwen leaned away from the touch, then gasped and sat up straight. Milo held up her hand in surrender.

“It’s just me. You all right?”

“I’m fine.” She took a deep breath and looked past Milo. “I guess I fell asleep.”

“Guess so. I got a couch in there... not much, but it’s better than the hallway. Marginally. Wanna come in?”

Gwen nodded. Milo helped her up, then unlocked the apartment and let her inside. 

“I assume you were out for a run.”

“Yeah. Just got back a few minutes ago.” She looked at the kitchen. “I don’t have much in the way of breakfast, but I can at least offer you some tea.”

“Any coffee?” Gwen asked, her voice tinged with hope.

Milo said, “Sorry, love, you’re in London now. It’s tea or naught.”

“I’m fine. Thank you. I probably shouldn’t stay long anyway. I have a flight this afternoon.”

Milo went into the kitchen to see what else she had to offer. “Ah, we’re sad to be losing you so quick. I kind of thought you and Ant would get up to something when he invited you back here.”

Gwen sighed and looked out the window. “I kind of thought so, too. We went out a few times, but the spark wasn’t there.”

“Sometimes you don’t need the spark to have a good time.” She held up a can of Irn-Bru. “Too early for caffeine?”

“Bring it over. I have no idea what time it is anymore. I’m not on Seattle time anymore, but I’m not quite on British time, either.”

Milo handed over the can as she sank into her armchair. “Sorry things didn’t work out with Ant. He’s a good guy.”

“He is. To be honest I didn’t have much hope, but I wasn’t about to turn down a trip to England. I’ve always wanted to visit, but I couldn’t justify it.”

“The war?”

Gwen nodded. She sipped the soda, made a face, and smacked her lips. “That’s an odd flavor.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Milo opened her own can. “So you crossed England off your list. What else are you going to do now that you don’t have to worry about hunters and the whole looming war?”

“The hunters are still out there,” Gwen said, “but you’re right. Thanks to Ariadne, I don’t have to spend all day every day trying to stop wolf manoth from starting up again. I’m not sure what I’m going to do with myself.” She took another sip of her soda and looked out the window. “London is gorgeous in the morning.”

Milo looked out as well. “Yeah, it is. I love this view. The neighborhood might suck, the building is falling apart, and the landlord could give two shits about his tenants, but this view? Yeah. That makes living here worth it.”

“Not to be pushy, but why do you still live here? Unless you were serious about the view. I paid you a lot of money when I enlisted you for that spectacular failure last year. You could afford to move up a few rungs. At least get a place where crazy women from America couldn’t camp out in front of your door at all hours of the night.”

Milo grinned. “Could. Won’t. I gave away a lot of what you gave me, too. Eileen needed help with her pup, and I couldn’t very well drop a bag of cash on her lap without giving the rest of the pack a little taste. Spread the wealth around, you know. That’s me. Robin Hood.”

“Very admirable. I’m glad I chose such a good person for my nefarious plan.”

“Ah,” Milo said dismissively. “You had the best intentions. You just wanted to stop a war.”

Gwen said, “I hired a woman to break up my daughter and her girlfriend. I don’t care what my intentions were. What kind of person does something like that?” She leaned forward and put her soda down on the table. “I was so blind that all I could see was the plan. The war. My daughter was just a pawn to me. I thought of breaking up her relationship as a hurdle I had to jump over.”

“You had no idea how much Ari and Dale love each other, all right? And that’s not on you, that’s on Ariadne. She’s the one who ran away and cut all ties with you. And yeah, you were focused on the mission. That’s not a bad thing. It was a big mission. And from what I can tell, you and Ben were the only ones fighting it for a long time. Just because your big idea sucked doesn’t mean you were a failure.”

Gwen still didn’t look convinced, so Milo moved to sit beside her on the couch.

“Look, the details of your plan were bad. But what did it actually accomplish? It woke Ariadne up to what was happening all around her. It got me and my pack to Seattle. It put us where we needed to be to save Ariadne when she needed us, and it gave her the know-how to stop the whole thing from going tits-up. She saved the day, but she would’ve been just another victim if it weren’t for you.”

“Thank you, Milo.” She put her hand on top of Milo’s and squeezed. “I’m really glad I found you.”

“I’m glad you found me, too. Going to Seattle, meeting Ari and Dale... it changed my life a helluva lot more than the money did. Even if it doesn’t look like I’m changing much on the surface.”

Gwen leaned in and pecked Milo on the cheek. When she pulled back, Milo turned her head so her lips brushed against the corner of Gwen’s mouth. Gwen paused in her retreat, then settled back on the cushion. She smiled nervously and looked out the window again.

“Sorry.”

“No,” Gwen said. “It’s fine.”

Milo said, “I know you’re not--”

“It’s not that. Really. When you haven’t been kissed in... a while... you learn not to be picky. It was unexpected. Not unwelcome.”

“Yeah? So maybe if I’d given you a little warning...”

Gwen looked at Milo and narrowed her eyes. “You’re Ariadne’s friend. You’re Ariadne’s _age_. I’m old enough to be your mother.”

“Hasn’t stopped me in the past.” She twisted their hands so hers was on top. “Like you said, it’s been a while. You’ve been so focused on the war...” Milo stroked Gwen’s fingers. “How long since you’ve had someone take care of you?”

“I don’t think that’s an appropriate topic, Millicent.”

Milo grinned. “No. It wouldn’t be appropriate if I came right out and asked how long it’s been since you last got fucked. I’m trying to be genteel about it.” She leaned in closer. She was still close enough to her latest transformation that the wolf pheromones were still strong. She could smell Gwen’s nervousness, her sweat. She could almost feel the thud of her quickening heartbeat. When she spoke again, her voice was a low and almost primal growl. “I’ll tell you what I’ll do, Miss Willow. I’m going to do something that it won’t matter that I’m a woman. Except... it will... because I’m going to do it better than any man could.”

She let go of Gwen’s hand. She watched Gwen’s face carefully for signs of refusal as she moved her hand to the thigh of her pants. They both looked down at it.

“I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do,” Milo whispered. She wet her bottom lip. “And you can say no to any of it. And then I’m going to start doing it. And you can still tell me to stop whenever you want. But whatever I say. Whatever I do. It stays right here in this apartment. Okay? No one has to know ‘cept you and me. It can just be Gwendolyn Willow, taking care of herself for a change. Sound good?”

Gwen’s voice was inaudible, but her lips formed the word ‘yeah.’ Milo nodded and scooted closer so their hips were touching. She leaned in and put her mouth against Gwen’s hair. She could smell shampoo, perfume, and soap, but she breathed deep and closed her eyes when she caught a whiff of Gwen’s natural scent. Skin and sweat. 

“I’m going to kiss you. And while I’m kissing you, I’m going to unbutton your pants. But it can still end there. I can kiss you for an hour, and I can keep my hand right where it is... or I can move it up. I can touch you with one finger. Or two. I can touch you through your clothes, or I can slip inside.” She nipped at Gwen’s earlobe. “But if you want me to keep going, you’re going to take your pants off. And even then I’m going to keep kissing you for a while, ‘cause I can tell you’re going to taste wonderful. But there’s going to be a time when you can’t take it anymore. And you’re either going to tell me ‘stop’ or you’re going to say ‘now.’ With me so far, Gwen?”

“Uh-huh...”

“Good. Then I’m going to get down on my knees--”

“Stop.” Gwen’s voice had regained some of its strength. She was trembling, one hand on the leg Milo wasn’t touching while the other arm was rigid with the force she was putting against the cushion between their bodies. “Stop talking.”

Milo winced and leaned away. “Sorry...”

“Stop talking and just do it.”

“Sure?”

Gwen pulled back and turned so they could look at each other. “There are only a couple of places you could’ve gone from there. And right now I can’t think of any of them I’d say no to, so... yeah. Stop talking and kiss me, Milo.”

“I want you to call me Millicent when I’m about to fuck you.”

Gwen smiled. Her lips trembled. “Millicent.”

Milo kissed her, sliding her hand to Gwen’s inner thigh. Gwen opened her mouth as an invitation to Milo’s tongue. True to her promise, Milo lifted her hand to run two fingers along her waist until she found the button of her pants. She popped it free and worked her hand to drag down the zipper. Gwen broke the kiss so she could look down and see what was happening, and Milo took the opportunity to bring her hand up to her mouth and wet the tips of her first two fingers.

“Still okay?”

Gwen nodded and guided Milo’s hand back to her lap. Milo used her cheek to brush Gwen’s hair out of the way and angled her head so she could lick and suck on Gwen’s neck. Gwen tensed at the first touch of Milo’s lips but she moved her hand to Milo’s knee and relaxed. She sighed and rolled her head to the side to give Milo more room to move.

“That feels good... it’s been a long time since anyone’s... kissed me there.”

Milo nipped her way to Gwen’s earlobe and took it between her teeth. Her hand teased the soft material under Gwen’s slacks before moving it aside. She felt the hair against her fingertips and stroked it, moving her fingers lower each time she extended them. Gwen stroked Milo’s forearm up to her elbow. She squirmed under Milo’s teasing touch and grunted quietly.

“I...”

“What?” Milo’s voice was a whisper, but her mouth was right next to Gwen’s ear. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I don’t know,” Gwen said, then immediately, “I want you to go back to kissing my neck.”

Milo complied instantly. She licked a path with her tongue and then covered the trail with kisses. Gwen arched her back and dragged her hand back down Milo’s arm. She pressed her thumb against the inside of Milo’s wrist and rolled it in slow circles, whimpering as Milo’s fingers finally made contact with her sex. Her movements were restricted by the fine material of Gwen’s underwear but she used it to her advantage. She teased the folds before pushing them apart and using her middle finger to massage the sensitive flesh within. 

Gwen groaned again. “I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

“That’s okay.” Milo bent her finger and pressed the tip against Gwen’s clit. “If you had let me finish, I’d have said I was going to make you come over and over again. I’m going to use my fingers. If you need me to spend all day making up for lost time, I’m going to. Because I want to make you come, Gwendolyn. It doesn’t matter if it happens quick or slow.” She lifted her head and whispered against Gwen’s ear. “Come for me.”

“Millicent...”

Milo groaned and bit Gwen’s ear at the moment of orgasm. Gwen put a hand against the crotch of her pants, holding Milo against her as she lifted her legs, leaning forward with a silent cry. Milo smiled and pressed tightly against her side until Gwen’s legs and arms stopped twitching and she could fall back against the couch cushions again. Milo rolled on top of her and casually straddled her thigh. She pulled her hand free and cupped Gwen’s flushed face. 

“You all right?”

“I’m... I don’t know.” She opened her eyes and blinked Milo’s face into focus. She smiled like a much younger woman and put her hand over her face. “Oh, my God. That... I-I remember that.”

Milo smiled. “Yeah?”

“Well. Something similar, anyway.” She sat up and rested her hand on Milo’s cheek. A moment later she closed the distance between them and kissed her. Milo opened her mouth and Gwen’s tongue tentatively brushed against her teeth. Milo smiled as she put her hands in Gwen’s hair, scooting higher on her lap. Gwen let her hands slip to either side of Milo’s neck, then lower to her chest. She curled her fingers under the straps of Milo’s tank top but didn’t pull it away from her skin. Finally it was Milo who broke the kiss, but she pressed her lips to the corners of Gwen’s mouth before she leaned back.

“So. You need to catch your flight?”

“I think... I need to call the airline and get a later one.”

Milo slipped off Gwen’s lap and knelt in front of her on the floor. “Same goes.” She ran her hands up Gwen’s thighs. The material of her slacks was warm from Milo sitting on her. “Any time you want to stop, you say stop.”

“I’m not going to say stop.”

“Yeah, well. Just so you know you have the option.” 

“Thank you, Milo. But...”

“Yeah... get on with it.”

She hooked her fingers in Gwen’s belt loops. Gwen lifted up so the pants could be pulled down, and Milo twisted as Gwen brought her feet up so the pants could be removed and tossed aside. Milo parted Gwen’s legs and bent down to kiss one thigh, then the other. She could smell the want and desire rising from her partner; her heightened senses made the signals hard to miss. She dragged her tongue up the inside of Gwen’s thigh and pressed her face to the spot where leg met hip. Gwen’s hand was in her hair and she turned Milo so her lips brushed against Gwen’s underwear. She pressed her tongue to the wet material and tasted Gwen, moaning as she pushed the cloth aside and kissed her sex.

Gwen tried to squirm without moving her lower body, one hand gripping the couch while the other held tightly to Milo’s hair. Milo looked up and saw Gwen watching her. She winked, Gwen smiled nervously, and then cried out when Milo’s tongue pushed into her. Milo grinned wickedly as she withdrew her tongue and dragged it over Gwen’s clit. Gwen’s entire body jerked in response to the touch, and she curled her hand in Milo’s hair.

“Sorry... sensitive...”

Milo murmured that it was okay and Gwen trembled again. Milo pulled back just long enough to wet her fingers. More lubrication probably wasn’t wholly necessary, but she wanted to take extra care. As she returned her mouth to work, Gwen sat up and unbuttoned her shirt. When it was off she removed her bra and dropped it onto the cushion beside her. Milo’s tongue and finger slowed as she was distracted by the sight of Gwen’s breasts. The dark nipples, the way they fell against her chest when she lay back down, the scars between her right breast and collarbone where she’d suffered some injury years earlier.

“Don’t judge,” Gwen said when she noticed Milo staring. “You’re going to look like this someday, too.”

“Yeah, if I’m lucky.” Milo kissed her way up Gwen’s stomach, tight from years of running as a wolf, and nuzzled her breasts. She kept her hand awkwardly angled between Gwen’s legs so she could continue thrusting, her thumb extended so her clitoris wouldn’t go ignored. She kissed Gwen’s breasts and took a nipple into her mouth. Gwen wrapped her arms around Milo, panting as she was pushed over the edge again.

Gwen groaned low in her throat. “Oh, what are you doing to me...?”

“The real question is what am I going to do?”

“Tell me. I liked it when you were telling me.” 

Milo bit her bottom lip and looked into Gwen’s eyes. “I’m going to finish this... and then I’m going to take you in the bedroom. If you have to stay in London an extra day, I plan to make it worth your while.”

Gwen was breathing harder now. The skin from her face down to her upper chest was a burning pink, and her eyes were fixed on Milo’s. “Will you make me undress you?”

“Yeah,” Milo said.

“What if I don’t know how?”

Milo stretched up to kiss her. “I’ll show you, Miss Willow.”

Gwen moaned at that, lifting up off the cushions as she closed her thighs around Milo’s hand. She came quietly again, and Milo made a vow that she would hear Gwendolyn Willow cry out before the night was over. She covered Gwen’s mouth with hers and settled on top of her. The tension faded from Gwen’s body as she brought her hands up and gripped the back of Milo’s shirt. She twisted the material in her hands and returned Milo’s kiss with passion as the fog cleared from her mind.

“I think I want to go to the bedroom now, Millicent.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Milo pushed herself up and offered Gwen her hand to help her up. Milo took a step back and gestured at her post-run clothes. “Well?”

Gwen hesitated, but then hooked her fingers under the hem of Milo’s tank top. Milo lifted her arms and let the shirt be removed. Gwen dropped it and stared openly at the younger woman’s breasts. She bowed down and kissed the nipples, working one with a timid tongue before closing her lips around it. Milo whispered encouragement as Gwen pushed her shorts down. She stepped out of them and watched Gwen kiss and suck her breast before moving to the other one.

“Hey,” she whispered.

Gwen looked up. “Bedroom?”

“Yeah.” She linked her fingers with Gwen’s. “C’mon.”

Gwen let herself be led into the bedroom, and Milo closed the door behind them, thinking of how much she wanted to teach and how little time she had to do it. She was going to try to make the best of the time she had. She watched Gwen sit on the bed, one hand over her pubic hair in an amusing show of modesty. Milo took a moment to admire the other woman’s beauty before she stalked toward her to continue her education.

#

The soft murmur of someone’s voice woke Milo, and it took her a few seconds to place the speaker’s identity. She rolled over and saw Gwen sitting on the edge of the bed, hair a mess, talking on her cell phone. She was still nude. Milo ogled the curve of Gwen’s spine and the strong span of her shoulder. “--should be fine,” Gwen was saying. “Thank you very much.” She hung up and twisted to look down at Milo. “Hello there.”

“Hiya. Changing your flight?”

“Yeah. I got on one leaving tomorrow morning.”

Milo realized she had no idea what time it was. The color of the sky could have meant sunrise or dusk, so she looked for her phone and checked the time. “Bloody hell. We lost a whole day, didn’t we?”

Gwen said, “I’ll get some of it back. By the time I get to Seattle, it’ll be... well, it’ll be around this time in the morning, I think.”

“Time travel.”

“Yeah.” Gwen lay down and kissed Milo. There was no hesitation in the move, and Milo pushed aside her surprise to focus on the kiss. She put her arms around Gwen and twisted her around until Gwen’s head was in her lap. She sat up and brushed the hair out of Gwen’s face. “What we did today was... absolutely amazing. Truly, Milo, thank you.”

“No problem,” Milo said. “It was pretty great for me, too. But how ‘bout it? Gay? Bi?”

Gwen smiled. “I don’t know. I don’t see myself looking for a woman to spend the rest of my life with. But I’m not exactly in the market for a man, either. And what you did to me... god. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. Then again, maybe you’re just talented.”

“Oh, I’m definitely talented. I’m a bleedin’ prodigy.”

Gwen laughed, which made her breasts shake. Milo moved her hand to them and brushed a nipple with her thumb. 

“I don’t think I’m gay. Or bisexual. I don’t see myself taking a random woman home for the night. But next time you’re in Seattle or I’m here... maybe you can try to sway me again.”

Milo nodded. “I’d like that. You’re pretty good for a novice.”

“Thank you.”

“Mm.”

Milo bent down again and nuzzled Gwen’s cheek. She breathed deep. The perfumes had faded since her last shower and she reeked of sex and sweat. Something primal in Milo’s mind twinged.

“Hey. You ever fucked as the wolf?”

“Yes.” Gwen rolled to face Milo and kissed her stomach. “But there are a few more things I want to do as a human before we move on to that.”

Milo fell back against the headboard and spread her legs, one hand on Gwen’s shoulder to guide her. She sucked in a breath through her teeth as Gwen began kissing her between the legs. She knew that even though she and Gwen were only fooling around, even though there was no hope or expectation of a relationship forming from what they’d done, but she knew that wouldn’t matter to Ariadne. There was every chance her one day of carnal experimentation with Gwen had irreparably damaged her friendship with Ari. But at the moment, given what Gwen was doing between her legs, she was finding it very difficult to care.

When she felt herself on the edge of coming, she pulled Gwen away and bent down to kiss her. She could worry about fixing any damage to her friendship with Ari later. If it was going to be the last orgasm Gwen gave her, she wanted it to take as long as possible. All she could think about was the toys in her nightstand and what positions they could pull off before Gwen had to catch her flight.

She had a feeling it was going to be a mad dash to the airport.


End file.
